As a vertical shaft fluid power generator configured to perform power generation using a flow of a fluid, for example, a wind turbine generator using a flow of wind (a working fluid) has been developed. The vertical shaft wind turbine generator includes a shaft body, a plurality of blades (wind turbines), a support body, a generator, and so on.
The plurality of blades is arranged about a central axis of the shaft body at intervals. The support body rotatably supports the shaft body about the central axis via a bearing. The generator generates electric power from rotation of the shaft body.
In a wind turbine generator disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a rotary mechanism (a shaft body) integrated with a vertical vane (a blade) extends in a direction perpendicular to the ground (a direction perpendicular to a horizontal plane). The rotary mechanism (the shaft body) is rotatably supported with respect to an intermediate fixing shaft (a support body) via a pair of bearings (bearings).